fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl
Who is Earl? Earl is Cap'n Jozek's evil twin brother. Earl's wife is BetsyLou, who owns the restaurant The Sand - Bar and Grill. Earl genetically engineered the Chainsaw Marlin with a brutalizing 40 horse power, pull start chainsaw. Earl's House After acquiring the Message in a Bottle from Sans Culpra you can access Earls Store in WaterPort. To compete with Captain Jozek (who runs all the supply stores in Farovia), Earl runs his own supply store out of his house in Waterport (in-game link at http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/earl). Below is a list of equipment you can buy from Earl. Some equipment requires a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. Oxygen Tanks Oxygen is required when scuba fishing. You can go on 60 scuba dives before having to completely refill your tanks. Earl can refill your Oxygen Tank here at a cost of 8,000 gold. Spear Gun The elastic-powered Spear Gun has a quick triggering system and satisfactory accuracy. This model is the most basic equipment available for scuba fishing. The detailed specification of this pole can be found at Spear Gun. Pneumatic Spear Upgrade The Pneumatic Spear operates on internal air that is recompressed very easily underwater. The add-on allows for top-notch accuracy to catch the rarest fish while scuba fishing. The Pneumatic Spear Upgrade is an upgrade for the standard Spear Gun. It can be bought from Earl once the Spear Gun has reached a level of 10. Once this level is reached, there will be a new option available at Earl's house. The detailed specification of this pole can be found at Pneumatic Spear. Rocket Booster The Rocket Booster increases boat speed by 6 times. It only takes the very expensive, Grade A Rocket Fuel. Earl will fill the first 50% up for free. Note: Earl needs to trust you before he is willing to sell you the rocket booster. You may need to fill up your oxygen tanks or revisit him a few times before you are able to purchase the rocket booster from him. When you elect to purchase the Rocket Booster, Earl will ask you where he was when you met him for the first time (this information is provided to you when you first go to Waterport to meet with Earl during the Sans Culpra Quest): :I'm not sure I can trust you yet... -Earl :Where was I when you first came to visit me? The possible answers are: * At an all night bar crawl. * At a bar crawl. * At a bar with my mistress. * On an over night scuba diving excursion. * On an afternoon scuba diving excursion. * On a late night scuba adventure. * In jail for attempted robbery of the Casino. * Locked up on my Dingy waiting for mail. * Locked up in jail and awaiting bail. * Smuggling in a shipment of liquor. * Smuggling in a shipment of scuba equipment. * Smuggling in a small boat of other smuglers. * Volunteering at the WaterPort Nursing Home. * Volunteering at the local bar. * Volunteering at scuba shop. * Gambling at the WaterPort Casino. * Gambling at the Fishertonville Casino. * Gambling at the Faroviano Casino. * Relaxing on the RedLove Islands with a mistress. * Vacationing on the RedLove Islands with a mistress. * Vacationing on the RedLove Islands with two mistresses. If you get the answer wrong, Earl will refuse to sell the Rocket Booster to you. You will have to wait 12 hours to try again. If you wish to avoid spending an additional 40,000 Gold when purchasing the Rocket Booster, make sure you get this question correct. The standard cost of the Rocket Booster is 100,000 gold which includes a 50% fill up. Grade A Rocket Fuel The Rocket Booster only takes the very expensive, Grade A Rocket Fuel which is only available from Earl's house in Waterport. The tank holds up to 100 gallons. Earl sells this resource once the Rocket Booster has been purchased. More details can be found here. Scuba Fishing Licence Earl can also produce authentic scuba fishing certificates... Wranglers will receive their Scuba Fishing Certification once they complete this difficult and time consuming process. Unlike all other courses that are simply "theory" based, the Scuba Fishing Certification mandates every wrangler to have a minimum attempts at scuba fishing before receiving the certification. While preparing for the certification, you are allowed to scuba fish up to fifteen times a day. Once receiving your certificate, you will be able to scuba fish without restrictions. Minimum requirements and costs of this licence are provided here . GPS Earl can build a special radar box that will unlock a land far, far away. You must be ~10% Prodigious or higher in order to unlock the instructions. Earl's Lava Shack To compete with Captain Jozek (who runs all the supply stores in Farovia), Earl runs secret supply shops in different areas. Below is a list of equipment you can buy from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef (in-game link at http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/earl-lavashack). Some equipment requires a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. Lava Pole / Cubey Incinerator Armed with an ice-cold Cubey, the Lava Pole is hand crafted with care by one of Earl's students or interns. It's able to withstand the tremendous heat and has other special properties if used outside of Magma Reef. The creation of the Lava Pole takes an hour from the time of the initial purchase. The detailed specification of this pole can be found at Cubey Incinerator. Fire Sludge Chums Fire sludge is a specially designed food for the flaming hot fish of Magma Reef. Earl's Lava Shack is the only place where this specialised chum can be purchased (although it may occansionally be found in treasure chests). It's lava-resistant properties are described in Fire Sludge Chum. Lava Suit 100% Earl Guaranteed Lava Suit - chemical resistant and fire retardant. The Lava Suit takes between 1 and 24 hours for Earl to make this for you after your first visit to Earl's Lava Shack and costs 30,000 and a wrangler requires 620,000 points before it can be purchased. For more details, see Lava Suit. Stronger Spear Guns BRAND NEW! “Hay dar wrenglor, I saw ya imploded the ole Spear Gun.. try dis one out.” -Eloquent Earl Earl wants the following, in exchange for one of the three new Spear Guns: 1) 12 pack of Tarpit Stouts (30 each = 360 shells) 2) 5 Re-foamer Attractants (160 shells each = 900 shells) 3) 4 underwater ACC's and 3 XL Springs (You have to steal these Excellent! I have all of the new spear poles! Category:Waterport Category:Magma Reef Category:Equipment